BA Season 1: 19 'The New Arrival'
by The Barracuda
Summary: Season finale.


  
  
19 - "The New Arrival"  
Originally Written: March 19th, 2000  
  
October 31st, 2000. 10:15 p.m.  
Almost an end to the night of the dead, where those of the flesh disguise themselves as  
the creatures of century old fairy tales, and gruesome horror stories. But yet an evening  
of fun and mischief, where the younger generation plead for their most wanted prize.   
Some would call Halloween an evil tradition, born from druid ritual and sacrifice, others  
would hail this holiday as a chance to elude their moderate trivialities in life and release  
the playful devil within, to indulge in revelry and roguishness.  
  
But beyond the human world, aloft their well grounded perceptions, this night would be  
remembered for something even greater, as the residents of castle Wyvern were soon to  
be joined by another member.  
  
"...ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod..." Elisa's words flowed together, forming an unending  
chant as she held to the bedpost with all her might. Barely minutes after her baby shower  
celebration, an unknown pain had erupted through her abdomen. She had gone into  
labor. She was now having her child. "OH GOOOOOOOD!!!"  
  
Goliath instantly rushed to support his wife, as she released her grip on the bed, unable to  
hold herself upright any longer. "Elisa!! I'm here, don't worry!!" he shouted, as his  
slender wife practically fell into his arms. "We must get you to the doctor's office in the  
Eyrie!" He scooped from the carpet, the small human, and bolted to the massive  
bedroom doors.  
  
Close by, out in the hallway, Angela and Broadway were heading to the kitchen, each  
telling stories of their activities earlier in the night. A social affair and a rousing card  
game, where the mated pair reveled in each other's snippets of their recent experiences.   
Without their notice, they had come upon the doors leading to Angela's parents' room,  
and suddenly, the tranquillity of this night would be shattered as the heavy barriers blew  
open and a large lavender shape barreled out, almost hitting the young couple.  
  
"Father," Angela gasped as she tried to regain her balance, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Elisa has gone into labor! She's having the baby! Please call Doctor Pierce, daughter,  
and tell him to hurry!!" Goliath's words trailed off into nothingness as he headed  
towards the elevator at the end of the hall, with Elisa in his arms, leaving Angela and  
Broadway to stare at each other in a stunned silence.  
  
"She's having the baby...she's having the baby...OH!!! Uh, I'll call the doctor! You tell  
the others!!" Angela almost screamed at her mate as they ran off in different directions,  
Broadway almost knocking several pieces of furniture over in his mad quest to find the  
rest of the clan.  
  
****************************************  
  
10:22 p.m.  
The flimsy wooden door of Dr. Pierce's office crumpled under Goliath's large clawed  
foot and almost tore from it's hinges as he barged through, carrying Elisa into the Eyrie's  
examination room. A hospital bed on the far side entered his gaze and he quickly albeit  
gingerly placed Elisa onto the white, sterile sheets, while placing a hand to her heated  
forehead. She was beginning to sweat, as tiny, clear beads of perspiration traveled the  
length of her flushed features, twisted with anguish. "Don't worry, my Elisa," he  
reassured his human bride, "the doctor will be here soon."  
  
"I...hope so," she replied strenuously through her heavy breathing, "because this kid is  
coming faaaaAAAAAASSST!!!" A contraction ripped through Elisa's body. She closed  
her eyes and forcefully clenched her teeth, her hands gripped tight to the bed's steel  
railing.  
  
Goliath sat down next to her and provided his massive bulk for his mate to lean upon. He  
wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders, and opened his eyes even wider to her  
trembling form. Forced to watch as Elisa winced in pain, he sighed heavily, trying  
desperately to think of anything to ease her pain.  
  
Between the agonizing muscle spasms, Elisa pressed against her husband's chest, and  
looked up into fear-filled eyes. "You don't have...to do anything but...be here with me,  
Big Guy." She lifted her hand up and caressed his cheek.  
  
He pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head. "Always." he whispered, as he soon  
began to aid her with her Lamaze breathing, and succeeded in his desire to soothe the  
agony she was constrained to endure for the birth of his child.  
  
****************************************  
  
10:34 p.m.  
Dr. Alan Pierce's shrill whistling went unceasingly the entire elevator ride up, creating a  
perpetual echo overpowering every mechanical sound and even the softened yet still  
annoying muzak. Having received Angela's phone call less than ten minutes ago, he  
made his way to the Eyrie, giving the cab driver an extra fifty to push the speed limit to  
the maximum.  
  
He was anxious, nervous almost. He had waited for this moment ever since he met with  
David Xanatos and was introduced to the Mazas. "The greatest chapter in the book..." he  
laughed under his breath as he stared intently at the digital numbers of emerald glow  
above the doors, watching as floor after floor went by. Entering the domain just below  
Wyvern's stone structure, the elevator came to a swift stop and as soon as the doors  
opened, the doctor was almost sprinting to his private office.  
  
He skidded around the corner and was met by the entire clan. They had gathered outside  
the office door, some of them being pulled from their Halloween celebrations and still in  
costume. They stared at him with wide eyes, obviously as apprehensive as he was. He  
climbed through the assemblage of wings and tails, and opened the door to his office,  
coming into view of the expectant parents.  
  
Goliath was as usual, at Elisa's side, holding her hands as she tried to control her  
breathing. Angela, on her left, rubbing her step-mother's shoulder. "All right," he  
announced, holding his arms out and cocking an eyebrow, "who's ready to have a baby?"   
His joke was met with three glares, most notably Elisa's.  
  
"I'm trying to push a watermelon sized kid through an orange sized hole here, doc," Elisa  
chided through her breathing, "so you better get ready...fast. Before...I break...your  
neck."  
  
Promptly told off by his patient, and the angered grimace on her husband's face, he  
slipped from the room to get scrubbed up. "Nobody appreciates a good joke..." he  
muttered, quietly disappearing into the next room.  
  
****************************************  
  
10:45 p.m.  
"Come on, come on, you stupid piece of sh..."  
  
"Beth!" Diane Maza caught her youngest child before the chance to curse spilled forth.  
  
"What?!" Beth cried. "This elevator is taking it's damn sweet time getting to the castle."  
  
"It's the fastest elevator in the world, kiddo," Peter chuffed, "and we're almost there. Be  
patient."  
  
But patience was not one of Beth Maza's most endearing qualities, as she paced about  
the tiny passenger compartment of the Eyrie's high speed lift. Barely in the door of their  
home after leaving the castle, they were summoned back at Broadway's call, this time  
with Peter in tow. And now, much to Beth's misfortune, they were climbing to the top of  
the world's tallest building at what she thought to be a snail's pace.  
  
"My sister's having a baby!" she screamed. "Come on!!" Just as a slender copper fist  
was about to ram upon the numbered buttons, a unpretentious ding signaled the end of  
the ride and the elder couple tried to keep pace with their daughter, walking quickly to  
the office. They too encountered the clan, and Derek and Maggie, having arrived  
moments earlier with the mutates and clones. "We're not too late, are we?" Diane  
inquired breathlessly to her son.  
  
"No, the doctors just got here ten minutes ago and Elisa hasn't given birth yet." the black  
furred mutate replied, trying to suppress a smile his beneath his whiskers.  
  
Diane motioned for Beth to take a seat, and she did so at her mother's pointed finger.   
The elder Mazas glided past their son and daughter-in-law and slowly opened the door.   
The room was dark, compared to the blinding platinum of the illuminated hallway  
pouring in from beyond, and they discreetly crept inside.  
  
Soaked in sweat and still leaning against Goliath's form, Elisa welcomed her parents in  
the best manner she could gather. "Hey...mom...dad. Glad...you could...make it." she  
joked, struggling with every word due to her ever increasing contractions.  
  
"We wouldn't miss this for the world. Our first grandchild." Peter came up by Angela  
and placed his hand on his daughter's cheek. "It looks like this kid is going to have a  
very large audience to witness it's arrival into our world. It seems every gargoyle, mutate  
and clone in New York are just beyond those doors."  
  
"It is a very special birth for all of us, Peter." Goliath promptly responded, giving his  
wife's hand a gentle squeeze. "They have all waited diligently for a little over nine  
months and now..."  
  
"WHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The lavender warrior was interrupted by Elisa's  
violent screaming. "Oh maaannn..." Another powerful contraction had made it's  
presence known in her small body. She leaned over and rested her head on Goliath's  
chest, eyes shut, trying to block out the tremendous pain caused by her half gargoyle  
child's birth.  
  
"Okay, ladies, gentlemen and gargoyles," Dr. Pierce came through the doors from the  
washing area, followed by Dr. Trishia Weathers, the co-author of his work in progress,  
"we're about to have a baby that's more unique than anyone else on this planet, and we  
don't need anyone getting in our way."  
  
"Only one of you can stay." Dr. Weathers added.  
  
Elisa passed an apologizing look to her parents and Angela. They all knew who would  
be staying and quietly rose to their feet.  
  
Diane kissed her daughter. "We'll be right outside, honey."  
  
"Good luck, kiddo." Peter added as he escorted his wife from the room.  
  
"I'll be waiting to meet my new brother or sister." Angela closed the door behind her.  
  
Goliath's gaze wandered back to Elisa in his arms. Her glistening, wet skin glowed in  
the soft lights, and he gently rubbed the cold compress over her forehead. He noticed the  
doctors, garbed in blue medical robes and surgical masks, coming around the end of the  
bed. He breathed deeply, knowing, it would be very soon.  
  
Dr. Pierce took his place in front of Elisa, with Dr. Weathers beside him. "You're  
dilated ten inches, Elisa," he started, his words muffled slightly by his mask, "we can  
begin."  
  
****************************************  
  
11:06 p.m.  
Shut out from where one of their greatest friends was bringing a child into the world by a  
simple door, the clan of Wyvern and the others assembled here, waited nervously in the  
narrow hallway. They paced upon the tile, they shifted uncomfortably on the long  
benches situated against both walls, they huddled together, whispering quietly. All of  
them, though either family or friend, both hoped and feared for the expecting mother.  
  
Todd and Annika leaned against the wall, the cerise gargess wrapped around him with  
her arms and wings, staring at the large clock on the wall. Othello, Desdemona, Angela,  
Broadway, and Lexington intertwined their steady pace, roaming back and forth about the  
extent of the hall, only bringing their heads up to try to peek through the delivery room  
door's tiny, shaded window, yet seeing nothing. Brooklyn, Sata, the twins, the Mazas,  
and the Xanatos' were on the benches, staring off into space, either playing with dangling  
locks or munching away on collected Halloween candy.  
  
Delilah perched on the far edge of her seat. The copper clone stared down at the floor  
with anger and despair, and would occasionally steal a glance at Shadow, who stood at a  
distant place from her own, his own dark features distorted of shame and dishonor. Only  
once their eyes met, and Delilah quickly looked away, as though it pained her now to  
face him. Her wings curled in closer and she hid herself away from his very sight, as if  
attempting to forget he even existed.  
  
The clones crowded together in a tight circle, an array of hushed tones passing between  
them. Derek, Maggie, Claw and Sharon were near the door, trying to listen in, but even  
with their enhanced hearing, they could hear nothing to indicate how the birth was  
progressing.  
  
Hudson relaxed in the only chair, scratching Bronx and Nudnik behind the ears. His  
patient gaze fell upon the others as they passed by him continuously. A tempered mettle  
of ten centuries kept his composure, and he eyed the younger generations with a sporting  
appreciation.  
  
They could all hear garbled wails forcing their way through the walls and door of the  
delivery room. Hearing Elisa's cries of pain made the waiting even worse. For nine  
months, they had waited patiently alongside the mother for the baby. A very special, and  
extremely unique child who would be the first of it's kind. A bond between their two  
races that could someday help close the gap that had existed between gargoyles and  
humans for thousands of years.  
  
But right now, their collective thoughts centered on one thing and one thing alone, the  
newest member of the clan.  
  
****************************************  
  
11:37 p.m.  
"You're doing great, Elisa." Dr. Pierce calmly assured the expecting mother as he sat in  
front of her, carefully watching the process of her child. "You have to start pushing  
again." He snapped his attentive gaze up as her face contorted, pushing with all of her  
strength. Goliath held on to her, allowing his wife to clasp his muscular hands as she  
fought against the contractions. "Okay, here comes the head. Better watch those  
forehead spurs." Dr. Pierce gently guided the child's head through the birth canal.  
  
"They don't look large enough to snag, Alan." Dr. Weathers added from off to his side.   
"I think the major problem now are the wings."  
  
Upon hearing this fact, Goliath perked up and looked to the doctors. Dr. Weathers  
immediately flashed a wink his way and a simple gesture of her hand to calm him,  
knowing the live birth of his secondborn had stretched his usually firm resolve to the  
point of intense anxiousness.  
  
"Well, the shoulders are coming now." Dr. Pierce's steady hands held the newborn with  
great care. "Come on, Elisa, you're doing just fine."  
  
Elisa held to the sides of the bed and pushed once again, feeling Goliath move raven  
tendrils of sweat-drenched hair away from her face. A untamed fear coursed through her,  
as the pain increased, ripping at her very flesh. She faltered on the verge of panic, until  
two massive arms caressed upon her own.  
  
Arms of strength and power and protectiveness, arms that held her close, dissolving what  
sorrow or grief could ever lie in her heart. Through the haze, she lifted up to his eyes,  
radiating with kindness and love. His everlasting promise had been kept once more, and  
she knew he would be here throughout the entire birth, and her entire life. Memories of  
their past surfaced with wild abandon, filling her senses with sweet sights and gentle  
sounds. Their first kiss, their wedding, their honeymoon, their family, their future.  
  
Elisa could feel the child, she could sense the warm body slipping from her own. Soon,  
it would be here, in her arms, in her life, the ultimate expression of devotion between her  
and the gargoyle she had come to treasure, to cherish, to love.  
  
"Okay," the doctor's voice broke her from her reverie, "here come the wings."  
  
From between her legs, she could see the doctor's head. Even though most of his face  
was hidden behind the surgical mask, she knew he was smiling. He was loving every  
minute of this. The witness to the birth of a new species. She had never wanted more  
than now to punch that giddy bastard.  
  
"Keep pushing, the wings are coming..."  
  
Elisa felt the pain surge through her like lightning, biting like acid at her body. This was  
the most difficult part of the birth, the baby's small wings were causing a suffering Elisa  
hoped she would never feel again. She grabbed for whatever was in reach, discovering  
Goliath's left hand, and tightened her entire body as she clutched for her life upon his  
flesh.  
  
"Erkkk..." The massive gargoyle cringed in discomfort, his own face becoming as  
twisted with grief as his mate's, as his hand was forcefully crushed within Elisa's smaller  
fingers.  
  
Dr. Pierce guided each small wing through and laughed under his mask as they both  
opened to their full span. "And now the tail..."  
  
Goliath took one moment to lean forward and gaze at his child from underneath the  
sheet. It was almost out, up to it's waist. The sheer shock of it all caused to lavender  
giant to fall back onto the bed and gasp, "Jalepena..."  
  
****************************************  
  
11:49 p.m.  
The clan still paced in the hall, all of them waiting impatiently for that single door to  
open. A silence engulfed the crowd, no words, just an absolute cessation of sound.   
Eternity's hands pulled upon the strings of time, slowing the seconds to minutes and the  
minutes to hours.  
  
"Fuck this..." Suddenly without warning, Todd broke from Annika's arms and headed  
towards the clock. He ripped the large timepiece off the wall, and threw it to the ground.   
The loud crash alerted the clan and they all stared at the human, who had started jumping  
up and down on the battered mechanism. After he had sufficiently vented his rage and  
boredom and spread the clock's pieces the entire breadth of the hall, he stopped and took  
a breath. He glared back at the others, who were giving him the strangest looks.   
"What?!" he angrily inquired, outstretching his arms and frowning at the others. "That  
clock and it's incessant friggin' ticking was pissing me off!!"  
  
Annika just shook her head.  
  
****************************************  
  
11:57 p.m.  
"Here we go, almost there..." Dr. Pierce raised his voice over Elisa's cries as he guided  
the child's tail and legs from her body.  
  
The powerful last wave of pain traveled through her body, but she held fast. She felt the  
baby slip through and immediately the brunt of the pain washed away. She leaned back  
against Goliath's chest and let loose a heavy huff, closing her eyes and laughing slightly,  
shivering amongst the last traces of aching spasms coursing through her frame.  
  
Dr. Pierce cleared the baby's throat and soon it's wail rang through the room. Goliath  
and Elisa let out sighs of relief as they heard their child's first cries of life.   
"Congratulations, Elisa, Goliath...you have a healthy baby girl."  
  
"...a...girl," Elisa whispered to herself, "we have a girl." She looked to her husband, who  
held her close, squeezing her smaller form with all his might, while never tearing his  
gaze from the tiny body held in the doctor's hands. He brought a taloned finger up to  
wipe away a tear released from tired eyes. "A beautiful baby girl..."  
  
"Dr. Weathers, will you please record the time of birth...11:59 p.m., October 31st, two  
thousand. Here, I'll cut the cord and we can deliver this baby to her mother." He  
grabbed a pair of surgical scissors from the metal tray beside the bed. He cut the  
umbilical cord and washed the baby off, gently placing it in a white towel.  
  
Dr. Weathers received the child and passed the blanketed bundle on to the new mother.   
Elisa took the baby into her arms and cast thankful looks to each of her physicians.  
  
"Well," Dr. Pierce sighed, as he escorted his associate to the other room, "I believe I'm  
going to have a drink of champagne to celebrate my Nobel prize."  
  
Dr. Trishia Weathers paused and took the chance to gaze one last time to the new mother  
and father, fussing over the squalling armload in Elisa's warm embrace. "I'll join you,  
Alan. Besides we need to get all this on paper. And it's OUR Nobel prize..."  
  
Left to themselves, Goliath leaned forwards and excitedly eyed the blanket carefully to  
better see his newly born daughter. A golden copper hide, an exact copy of her mother's,  
almost seeming to glow with an angelic incandescence. She had four small spikes along  
her brow, slightly pointed ears, and her tiny, five fingered hands were resting on her  
chest. Her bronze wings, with membranes a slightly darker shade of mahogany  
complexion, were folded around her shoulders. She had thin black hair, falling around  
her small head. Goliath pulled the towel back even farther to see a slender tail lashing  
about. Her slightly high-arched feet had four toes, a direct trade-off between her mother  
and father. The lavender giant started laughing when he caught sight of her stomach.  
  
"What's so funny?" Elisa looked up to her mate.  
  
"She has a belly button...the first gargoyle born with a belly button."  
  
Elisa looked back at her daughter as she curled up and closed her chocolate brown eyes,  
falling asleep after such a grueling ordeal. "So beautiful..." she whispered.  
  
Goliath reached in front of her and ran his massive hand over her daughter's head, an  
infinitely light touch of a single talon about her tiny brow. Unknown to Elisa, that simple  
contact was of a gargoyle tradition, a leader's task to touch each of the newborn  
hatchlings with his or her own hand, a mark to grant courage and wisdom they would  
carry throughout their lives. Eyes of the deepest onyx crossed upon a touch of Elisa's  
dark cinnamon as the new parents caught each other in a beguiling stare. "We have a  
daughter..."  
  
"A daughter to raise and love."  
  
Goliath held upon his features a strange cast, a smile of blissfulness and faith. "Do you  
know just how much I love you, Elisa Maza?"  
  
"Hey, you and I are one, remember?"  
  
"Now," he replied, gently pressing his lips to her forehead, "and forever."  
  
****************************************  
  
12:07 a.m.  
The clan had gathered around the door, having noticed Elisa's groans fade from earshot.   
They lingered with baited breath, converging on the entrance to the delivery room as the  
door handle turned, and slowly opened. They all stepped back as Goliath emerged from  
the darkened room, craftily feigning a somber look on his features. He closed the door  
behind him and let out a sigh. From his expression, the clan could only gather that  
something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
Angela came closer, noticing her father's look of despair. "Father...is Elisa...did the  
baby..." She felt his massive hand on her shoulder as he leaned near her. He looked like  
he was about to break down and cry. "Oh no..." Angela was near tears.  
  
"Angela," Goliath started, his face suddenly growing into a smile, "you have a brand new  
baby sister." The crowd erupted into cheers as Angela jumped onto her father, wrapping  
around his neck. The others behind them high-fived and embraced each other. "Would  
you like to meet her?"  
  
****************************************  
  
12:11 a.m.  
Barely a gentle radiance touched upon the walls of the hospital room, a pair of simple,  
unadorned lamps guiding the clan's way to Elisa's side. The new mother was in bed,  
propped up against the large pillows with a white blanket in her arms. Angela led the  
way, with the clan on her heels. They surrounded the bed, all straining their eyes to peer  
into the wrapped bundle.  
  
The tiny girl had awakened only to see over thirty humans, gargoyles, mutates and clones  
standing over her.  
  
"She's absolutely gorgeous, Elisa." Angela gasped almost laughingly, as she ran a talon  
down her young sister's cherub face.  
  
"...Beautiful..."  
  
"...Amazing..."  
  
"...Just like her mother..."  
  
"...And so much like her father..."  
  
"...Look at those wings..."  
  
"...And her tiny tail..."  
  
Comments drifted around the room, as each member of the Wyvern family took a closer  
look at the half gargoyle girl.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Arianna, peering in from beneath Elisa's right elbow.  
  
Elisa looked to Goliath and then to Shadow. "Trinity Hope Maza."  
  
"This child of destiny, a child of hope, a holy trinity for those innocent to believe in."  
Shadow repeated the particular line of his prophecy. "A very beautiful child,  
Elisa-chan."  
  
"Thanks, Shadow." she replied, before being captured by her own threatening  
exhaustion, yawning deeply and blinking her eyes repeatedly, unintentionally revealing  
her weariness to the others.  
  
Diane took the cue and started to herd the others out of the room leaving only the new  
parents and the child with angel's wings born on All Hallows Eve.  
  
Goliath perched on the edge of the mattress and took Trinity from her mother's arms,  
cradling the child in his massive lavender hands. He nuzzled Trinity's stomach with his  
lips, and she instantly reacted to his touch, murmuring slightly, as if trying to greet her  
father with a newborn asseveration. "So full of innocence and life. You are the ultimate  
symbol of love and trust, my daughter. You will grow up, surrounded by family and  
friends, and live a long and happy life. Your mother and I will protect you to our dying  
breath, that we promise." From the corner of his eye, his wife smiled and simply nodded  
her head.  
  
A family born of faith, compassion, triumph and hope. For six years, the new parents had  
fought against immeasurable odds for their chance to live and love. Beyond the hatred of  
man, and far above the factions who conspire for their destruction, their very dream had  
come to pass. A small miracle by the name of Trinity Hope.  
  
****************************************  
  
4:30 a.m.  
Elisa was resting quietly, for after the events of tonight, she deserved to catch up on a  
few hours of sleep. Trinity was beside her, in a small hospital bassinet at arm's length  
from the bed. The tiny child gurgled in her restful slumber, also quite worn out from the  
birth. At Elisa's insistence, Goliath reluctantly left her side for something to eat, as he  
had nothing after his patrol and her labor, in some small way, had interrupted him once  
again. Elisa had chosen to leave only one lamp alit, casting living shadows, crawling  
over the floors and climbing upon the walls, devouring any light which was foolish  
enough to cross it's path.  
  
So deep in her slumber, Elisa never noticed the door to her room open slowly and a dark  
figure slip through. Creeping along the tiles and making barely a sound, she came up to  
the crib holding Trinity and leaned over, inquisitively peeking at the child. A meager  
gasp slipped through her lips.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?..."  
  
The figure whirled around to see Elisa staring at her, propped up on the pillows.  
  
"...Demona."  
  
The female gargoyle turned back to the crib. "Yes. She is. I can see both you and  
Goliath in her features. And a little bit of Angela." Demona solemnly replied. "What is  
her name?"  
  
"Trinity." Elisa slowly rose from her bed and picked her daughter from the bassinet.   
"Would you like to hold her?"  
  
"No...no...I wouldn't feel...comfortable."  
  
"Baloney." Elisa quickly handed the baby to the azure skinned gargoyle, who hesitantly  
accepted the small child.  
  
Though uncomfortable, she quickly adapted, in a unique gesture to hold the fragile being,  
a gentle caress known from the nights spent in Wyvern's rookery. She fell to the bed,  
and filled her dark eyes with a girl from heaven's caress, taking one moment to inhale her  
sweet fragrance of vitality and purity of heart.  
  
Elisa noticed the small smile cast on Demona's lips and placed her hand on her shoulder.   
"You're welcome here anytime, Demona. You don't need to hide yourself away in that  
mansion of yours, you know."  
  
"You are just as stubborn as your husband." Demona replied as she held Trinity to her  
face, rubbing noses with the tiny girl.  
  
"Yeah, well, I still have a point. If you're through trying to kill me and the rest of  
humanity, you are free to visit us whenever you want." Elisa replied sarcastically, sitting  
down on the bed beside Demona.  
  
"And your sense of humor is worse than Brooklyn's." She handed the baby back to her  
mother, watching on as Elisa pressed the child to her chest, stroking the diminutive wings  
poking out from the blanket. "But, I will try to come more often. It's just that...it's still  
very hard. I know you're all trying to put what I've done behind you, but..." Demona  
struggled to finish yet was interrupted by Elisa.  
  
"But they, and I, will forgive you in time."  
  
Demona smiled softly, a deep recollection of the Wyvern hatchlings who would often  
follow her around the castle's parapets, much to her annoyance then, and now, she would  
give anything to hear their youthful exuberance, or even to hold the young daughter of  
her blood in her arms. Yet her betrayal of her clan had denied her that simple pleasure.  
  
However, her daughter she can hold, her children she can see and visit, and her clan lives  
on and grows stronger every day. A opportunity to begin anew and rebuild a life full of  
death and destruction. With her family by her side, a chance to finally put the painful  
past behind her. Perhaps she will start with the human beside her, the one who she owes  
more than she could ever give.  
  
But she will try.  
  
****************************************  
  
Elsewhere. Beyond the reach of any human. On a small island, off the coast of nowhere.   
Inside of a ring of trees, a dense forest of lush green foliage, lay a barren area with  
nothing but a light soil covering the ancient land. Arranged in a perfect circle, seven  
large stones, each with an intricate carving completely different from the other, lay upon  
the ground, catching one another in their stare.  
  
A slight wind from the East parted the clouds, revealing the fading remnants of a full  
moon, and continued it's long journey through the trees, eventually reaching the stone  
circle. The breeze was caught in their protective embrace, curling within, and bouncing  
from rock to rock, ultimately forming a vortex, carrying the soil in it's furied tempest.  
  
The carvings erupted with a ghostly glow and the wind became stronger, almost to the  
point of a violent cyclone. A rumbling shuddered through the very foundation of the  
island, creating from it's ferocity, massive cracks, stretching from shore to shore. Shafts  
of bright light pierced through the night, emanating from the fissures. A tremendous  
explosion followed, it's powerful shockwave sending the ancient stones flying back into  
the shadows of the trees.  
  
Through the smoke, a hand could be seen rising from the open Earth. A slender frame  
rose from the ground and stood upright. She looked to the sky and screamed with an ire  
of animosity, yet the sweet taste of freedom, "I AM FREEEEEEE!!!" But she wavered  
and lost her balance, grabbing the long wooden staff she carried and planting it on the  
ground, steadying herself. "The two races have become one. Human and gargoyle have  
come together...freeing me from my prison."  
  
She looked at her hands, withered, wrinkled, almost a pale white in the strong moonlight.   
"I am still weak. There is great turmoil surrounding my clans. I must protect them. I  
must meet the new child of destiny, and make sure it is safe." Holding the staff above  
her head, she closed her eyes and soon was engulfed in an emerald light, and her form  
was enveloped instantly, disappearing without a trace of her passing.  
  
The peace of night was broken as the rumbling returned and the entire island started  
shaking once more. The ground crumbled and the trees fell, and all land sitting above the  
waves vanished under the sea, leaving no trace of it's existence, save for seven stones  
slowly sinking to the bottom.  
  
****************************************  
  
New York had received within it's bosom of steel and glass, a new life tonight, and now,  
another visitor on it's shores. For he had returned to this city where he too had been  
birthed. Yet from a tube, and unfeeling machines, and scheming humans who wanted  
nothing than to coerce him to their every whim. His body had been almost ravaged to the  
point of death by numerous battles of his own design, but he kept himself alive. Perhaps  
his strong will, or maybe his desire for revenge gave life to this decrepit body.  
  
He was here now, and his latest plan would catch the Wyvern clan in his grasp. Three  
choices, of three beautiful, powerful, majestic women. His scarred flesh curved into a  
smile, but soon disappeared, as he brought his burned hands to his face, and caught sight  
of limp, useless wings hanging from his back. Possibly, he was not long for this world.   
He needed an heir, someone to carry on his dark deeds after he passed on.  
  
Three women of Wyvern, and only one of whom will carry his children.  
  
****************************************  
  
He hated this city, though grand in it's centuries old craftsmanship, it reeked of the  
human vermin. They oozed throughout the iron buildings like an infestation, creeping  
upon every corner and crevasse, waiting only his hand to wipe them out. He hated this  
city, a far cry from his native land of sand and pyramids and the warm nights that he  
cherished so.  
  
But his objective was here, sitting atop Manhattan's highest skyscraper. He had  
discovered this clan's home, and had done everything with vast resources at his  
command to learn all he could about them. How dare they protect these creatures who  
skitter below him like insects. How dare they try to bring peace to both sides. How dare  
a gargoyle, and leader of his clan no doubt, defile himself with a disgusting human mate.  
  
His eyes burned fire, and his heart pumped blood of ice. How he hated them, and this  
city, and with the magic he had discovered in his youth, and the businesses he had  
associated with, under an assumed name, under the pretense the corporations were  
dealing with just another human, would he bring forth their destruction.  
  
Wyvern would fall, and soon thereafter, the city, and the world. His winged kind would  
rule the planet, all he needed were some vital components for the first strike, components  
held by the one company he took the most interest in, Nightstone Unlimited, and it's  
absolute coward of a CEO, Dominique Destine. Demona.  
  
He had followed her evil path, but shortly discovered she too had given up, and had  
fallen under their spell. She had been tainted. But no matter. The pieces to his puzzle  
she kept inside her walls, and they would be his quite soon. The chip, the toxin, and  
what she perceived as both a blessing and a curse, her immortality.  
  
Thousands of years of torment, chances upon chances to destroy the humans and take his  
place. He will be the bane of clan Wyvern, he will be the king, he will destroy them. He  
will destroy them all...  
  
  
End of Season 3.  
To be continued?? Only you reading these stories can answer that... 


End file.
